Crash Here Tonight
by WerehogsMoonLight
Summary: Rated T for sexual Themes. After dropping Amy off at her place in stormy weather, Sonic decides to stay with her for awhile longer. As he does, they both learn more about each other then what they already know.


**Ok. Here is my second fanfiction that I wrote. I wrote this two years ago. You can probably tell here that my writing skills have improved somewhat. But again, remember that this is another one of my old writings. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crash Here Tonight**

It was now a dark, rainy night. Both hedgehogs, Sonic and Amy, were now just scampering on the streets that led all the way to Amy Rose's house. They have been at Tails' workshop all day, trying to assist him in any of his technology possible. Both of them had no jacket or anything to keep themselves from getting wet, all they had was just the clothes on their backs, as for Sonic he just had his normal everyday shoes, gloves, and green sunglasses. As for Amy, she only had on her red dress and her matching pair of boots and her scarlet headband. They had their hands on top of their heads, trying to keep themselves dry as possible. They were now absolutely drenched from the small pellets of water, dripping down on them.

The wind unexpectedly picked up the pace as thunder cracked into the sky. They were now just a couple of meters away from the residence. It was a light-green-colored home that had a wooden-door for the entrance and a small light was hanging on the left side of it, giving off light for whoever was coming towards it to see. Dangling from the door there was a diminutive sign that said 'Amy' on it and had little heart designs on it. Surrounding each side of the street were what seemed to be millions of tiny flowers that appeared as if they were about to blossom into flowers any minute now. And a couple of meters away from the house was a small sign that read 'The House Of Amy Rose'. Finally both hedgehogs had now approached the door.

They were now panting very unevenly now, but yet they were throwing off small fits of laughter for their enjoyment. Finally Amy had now opened up the door and both mammals had entered. "Boy, I never thought Tails would need that kind of help!" Amy stated firmly as she took off her boots, revealing her saturated socks, and then attempted to get the leave out of her now drenched quills.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sonic reassured her as he closed the door shut behind them and took off his shoes, disclosing his damp socks as well, terrified that might track in the house. He then suddenly went up by behind the pink hedgehog. "But in fact," He then pulled out the last leaf out of her quills and then continued. "I think it's best if ya go ahead and take a quick shower real quick and place on some dry clothes, so that way you don't get sick so easily." He suggested.

"You really think so Sonic?"

"Well, sure I do Amy. I'd really hate it if ya get sick on me, otherwise who else is gonna take care of me if something bad happens." She giggled over that thought.

"Well, there's Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, the Chaotix, Big, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and the Babylon Rogues. She listed. Sonic just chuckled.

"Well, they're not as much as a nurse or whatever you call it as you are." She giggled once more.

"Yeah, I know."

"And I think it's best if ya go ahead and take your shower right now before you_ do_ end up being sick." He confirmed with a hint of satisfactory in his voice.

"But, wait! Since I'm doing that, what will you do?" She questioned.

"Well, since that you and me have been out in the rain, I'll go ahead and start a fire for ya and then I think it's probably best that I go ahead and head back to Tails' place, knowing him he's probably worried about me."

"Oh…Ok." She said, no more then in a hushed voice. Her face now neutered into a sadden look upon it. She wrapped her arms around herself, making Sonic very concerned.

"What's wrong Amy? Why do you seem so sad now?" He asked curiously.

"It's nothing Sonic…really, I'm fine." She answered, closing her eyes. The azure hedgehog could tell that her words were untruthful. He went in front of her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Amy, ya know you can tell me anything that ya want, right?" The female hedgehog opened her eyes unwillingly. She peered into his emerald-green eyes. She could see a variety emotions mixed into them. Sorrow, grief, inquisitiveness you name it. But, she knew that he was right. She could talk to him about everything and she knew that he wouldn't make fun of her.

"Please tell me what's wrong at least." She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't. It was just all too personal to her. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips. Unexpectedly, she pushed him aside, not unyielding, but smoothly and embarked onto amble away up the short staircase.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." After that was said, she was now out of Sonic's sight. He couldn't believe it. Usually she would tell him if something was troubling her or anything, but not this time. Instead she just ran away from him. A depressive appearance produced on his face.

He had no idea what it was but, somehow he couldn't shake off the fact that it had something to do with him. He gazed around at his surroundings. The walls were painted of a dark-orange shade. There was the short staircase, that Amy took that must have led up to an upstairs area. There was a brown sofa in the middle of the room while right in front of it sat a large oak coffee table. Only a couple of feet away from the coffee table sat a medium-sized fireplace that had sallow trim around it, tallying even more of the atmosphere around, and was filled with small logs. He smiled.

She really knew how to make this place feel like home. Unexpectedly, a pink foot stepped down on the top step of the staircase. "Hey, Sonic?" The cobalt hedgehog turned his concentration towards the voice. He blinked his eyes in disbelief of what he was seeing. His cheeks inaugurated to turn a light crimson color.

"Amy…" Was all he could manage to say. He was right. It was the pink hedgehog herself, but instead of her being dressed in her usual red dress she was only wearing a white, fuzzy, warm towel around her. She didn't even have her headband in her quills and her hands and wrists weren't covered with her gloves and golden bracelets, they were just exposed. In Sonic's mental picture, stars were neighboring her form all around her. The background was just a shade darker then Amy's fur. She gave the impression of being attractive to him.

"Do you want me to go ahead do your laundry for ya, since you're over here?" The sapphire hedgehog still remained to be in his daze. He finally shook his head so rigid that his quills swayed back and forth, trying to snap himself into reality, after a couple of seconds doing so, he did. He gazed back up at the beauty before him.

"Huh? What did ya say Amy?" He inquired as he itched his head and pointed his index finger towards the hedgehog.

"I asked if ya wanted me to do your laundry for ya, since you're over here? I mean, I wouldn't want ya to get sick from wearing your gloves and stuff in the rain." She explained as she was now hiking down the stairs. The male hedgehog now began to scratch the back of his quills.

"Well, I don't know Amy? I mean I gotta go back to Tails' workshop in a little bit and-" Now the pink hedgehog now had her face up to his, only a couple of inches away from each other. Sonic's face reddened over having her so close to him.

"I'll tell ya what Sonic, if ya let me wash your stuff tonight, you can come and get your gloves and stuff tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Well, um…I guess you could." He answered, attempting to try to search for the right words to say.

"Ok, great!" Amy then offered out her hand. "Now, go ahead and give them to me." She commanded, still keeping a tight grip onto her towel. Sonic just kept his gaze upon the open hand before him and then back up at the pink hedgehog herself. Somehow, something didn't appear to be correct to him, but he knew he could trust her, but yet, he knew that no matter when he always argues with her, he knew that he couldn't be named Victorian. He let out a deep breath and commenced to strip the socks off of his feet and then obtained his gloves off of his hands, revealing them only exposed.

"You're only doing this on purpose, aren't ya?" He asked, as he handed her his attire. She only giggled.

"Maybe…maybe not."

"Well, then that's just making me curious, that's all." Sonic declared as he positioned his hands on his pelvis. Amy couldn't help but giggle once more. After she stopped her giggling fits, both hedgehogs couldn't help but gaze into each other's eyes. The crimson hedgehog had always found the male hedgehog's emerald-green eyes to be quite incandescent. She felt like she could just melt right into them. And his cocky grin had always made her feeble in the knees.

After she realized what she was doing, she turned her attention away from her blue prince and made eye contact with the floor. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed for standing right in front of him with only a desiccated towel around her uncovered body, she felt a little uneasy at that thought. "Well, I probably better go ahead and get into the shower now, huh?" She predicted as she fixed one of her quills.

"Yeah, you probably should." Sonic said, still remaining to have that grin of his on his appearance.

"Yeah…I guess I should." She replied back shyly. Amy couldn't help but blush over what her hero had just said. She couldn't assist by peering into his eyes once more, she felt like as if she was now lying down on a feathery cloud. "Thanks for letting me do up your laundry for ya, Sonic…you really are a sweet guy." After that was said, the crimson hedgehog gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Her lips felt soft and warm against it.

It drove a new sensation down his backside. He felt almost sadden when she pulled away. After she did, she embarked onto walk up the stairs. He at first had a perplexed look upon his face, but then suddenly he dashed over to the staircase and scanned at the exquisiteness before him, at the top of the stairs. He blinked his eyes twice in disbelief. She had stopped in her tracks and got a glimpse of the now mystified hedgehog before her, but she only replied with grin tugging at her lips and then continued to saunter up to the bathroom. After when the female hedgehog was out of his sight he couldn't help but have a corny grin on his muzzle.

He let out a deep sigh in relief. He felt like as if his heart had just crammed up thousands and thousands of butterflies and they just soared inside of it, attempting to try to escape. He figured that Amy would take awhile in the bathroom, so he now had the thought of relaxing down onto the couch, so he activated his legs and feet to hike up to it. After only one or two steps towards the sofa, everything around him had unpredictably went black, so he was now faded into darkness. He couldn't even see a thing since it was so murky. At that moment he knew what had just occurred. The electricity had now been shutdown.

"Aw, fuck!" He said with nobody around but himself, clearly alone, not watching tongue currently.

**Couple of minutes later…**

Somehow, by luck, Sonic had found a small box of matches in the house he was now in. He rapidly sashay the thin stick against the box and soon it was lit. His eyes flickered in the small inferno. "I don't get it! I mean, the moment I get out of the shower I notice that all the power is off!" She clarified.

"Well, it's just a mere power outage. And knowing us we'll probably be out for the rest of the night." He assumed as he tossed the match in between the logs of the fireplace, now making them arise into a small blaze. Now both hedgehogs were now bathed into the illuminations of orange, yellow, and red. The scent of pine now crammed up both of their noses.

"Well, this is gonna suck then!" She predicted. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle over her actions.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that-" The cerulean hedgehog was now speechless at the sight before him. Amy was wearing a short-sleeve shirt that was made out of some sort of silk and had the colors of black and gold, but it was mostly gold, and it was buttoned up all the way to the collar, like it should be although it did illuminate a small portion of her breasts, and it had for a design was two large, golden, Japanese dragons on it that had their faces turned towards each other, and had a small ebony dragon on each sleeve. She had no pants on or nothing down in her lower-area, revealing her thin, gorgeous legs. Her feet had no socks on, just bare. She had no accessories on her whatsoever, she was just like when she appeared to be just wrapped up in a towel, except this time she had a shirt on instead of the towel. To him she seemed just as striking as she was in her towel, maybe even a little more, or maybe it was just the way the fire's light shone upon her. The female hedgehog couldn't resist smiling and yet having her cheeks a light shade of ruby over his reaction.

He couldn't help but feel that that shirt, that she had on, was recognizable to him in someway, then it hit him like a tone of bricks. "Hey, isn't that one of my old work shirts that I use in order to help Tails out with something?" He asked as he pointed at her attire. Amy then commenced to caress her arm apprehensively; terrified that she was in some sort of trouble.

"Um…yeah, Tails said that you didn't hardly wear it anymore, so I asked him if I could keep it as a night-shirt and he said Ok." She paused and stopped rubbing her arm. The azure hedgehog now stood up on his own two feet. "I hope you don't mind Sonic?" She asked curiously, still feeling that there was going be a problem.

"No, not at all. And as a matter of fact, I find you to be quite um…" He began as he now itched the back of his timidly.

"What? Beautiful, cute, gorgeous…" She went on as she put her hands together, as if she was answering a pray, endeavoring to conclude his comment.

"Um…"

"_Sexy_…" She ended with an exceedingly hushed voice that scent wintry shivers down his spine as she clasped his hands over hers.

"Um, yeah…quite sexy." He said with the same, identical tone as she did with a smile tugging at his lips. The male hedgehog couldn't help but search deep down into her jaded-green eyes. They reminded him of two shimmering diamonds out in twilight in the moonlight. He could see so many mixed emotions in them. Happiness, desire, love…everything you could think of, they were there, except for sentiments that had something to do with depression. They were so addicting to him now, just like as if they were a drug.

How could _anybody_ ever lie to her with those eyes? It was clearly impossible. "Hey, Amy?" He replied.

"Yes…Sonic?" The female hedgehog questioned pryingly.

"I…um…"

"You what, Sonic?" At that moment the male hedgehog knew exactly what to say, but somehow he couldn't get it to muster over his lips. He gazed at their hands. His hands still remained to be clinching onto hers; it was like as if she was a part of him as he was a part of her. He then let out a deep breath and peered back up at the stunning hedgehog before him.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to be Ok here on your own, since you're without electricity and all, 'cause Tails is probably worried about me right about now?" The male hedgehog inquired, however Amy never did wanted to answer that question. She just nodded her head.

"Um…yeah, I think I'll be Ok on my own I guess." She stretched the truth as she shrugged her shoulders a little. Sonic lugged his hands away from hers and rested a hand on her shoulder, with a grin on his sweet face.

"Ok, good." And with that the cobalt hedgehog set his feet in motion and was now striding away. Amy couldn't help gape her eyes on him as he did. She wanted tell him what was bothering her, but she knew she couldn't, or could she? She put her arms around herself for comfort. She felt like as if had just got hit in the head with a ton of bricks. Tears commenced to spill freely down her cheeks.

"Please Sonic, don't go, I'm scared!" She blurted out.

"Huh?" Was all he could manage to say as he was now just about to put one of his shoes on. He gawked his eyes upon the lament girl's expression, he now knew that something seemed to be troubled. She resumed to embrace herself and wail her eyes out as he advanced towards her, still with bare-feet. "Hey, what's wrong?" He requested, he never did like to see people cry, especially any of his friends. Without warning, Amy wrapped her arms around the cobalt hedgehog's slender waist, pulling him closer to her, and wept into his chest.

"Please Sonic don't leave! I'm scared-" a small sniffle interrupted her. "Ever since I was a little girl I've been terrified of thunder storms, especially when I lost my parents in tornado!" Amy gazed up at the male hedgehog before her with teary-eyes. "Please Sonic, don't go!" She solicited and then masked her face in his fur for the second time. Sonic could feel the hot tears soaking his fur, but he didn't mind, right now his outsized intellect had now had so many thoughts going through his large cranium.

He couldn't help but feel pity for her. 'Life must have been a living hell for her, especially without her parents.' He thought, because deep down…he knew exactly what kind of pain that she went through. "Hey, don't cry." Sonic began in a confident tone as he pulled Amy away from him smoothly, his exposed-hands were now onto her shoulders. She wiped away a couple of tears with her fists as she sniffled once more. "I knew exactly what you went through."

The female hedgehog continued to wipe away her tears with her fists, but yet she couldn't help but feel a good feeling in the pit of her stomach. "You see, when I was younger I lost my parents too in the same exact situation that yours was in, but you know what?" She sniffled before she could answer.

"What?" She whimpered through her tears.

"Every time a storm comes or something, I always think of them being right beside me, telling me it's Ok." Amy let out yet another small sniffle. "So don't worry. And I bet ya your parents do the same thing with you every time." She sniffled again. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of joy overcome her with Sonic's words. "And you know what else?" She sniffled for the countless time.

"No, what?" She sniveled once more as she continued to swab away more tears.

"If it wasn't for any of those things happening to me, I would've never met this sweet girl right in front of me at the orphanage." He stated firmly as he wrapped his arm around her neck, bringing her closer to him, and ruffled her quills with his fist.

"HAHAHAHA! SONIC! KNOCK IT OFF!" She commanded through her fits of laughter, as she finally got free from his grip. The azure hedgehog couldn't help but smile. His eyes burned with intensity in the light of the embers of the fire. He sited his uncovered-hands on her shoulders once more.

"Now, are you gonna be Ok here on your own?" Not a moment too soon with that said, Amy was overpowered with tears streaking her cheeks and swathed her arms around his pelvis, and wailed in his chest once more.

"Please Sonic, don't leave me here! I don't like being here, all by myself!" Yet another small sniffle and a hiccup interrupted her as she fixed her eyes on her blue hero. "Please just stay with me for a little while longer, please?" She entreated. Sonic couldn't help but feel more sorry for her. How could anybody not to to begin with?

He felt like half of him was being tormented for something. He turned his attention away from the crying girl over to the window. Rain continued to shower down like nothing. Unexpectedly, a crash of thunder lit the dark sky outside the window, now creating thoughts into Sonic's mind over the condition in the outside world. He gawked his eyes down onto the female hedgehog again. He knew there was no reason to quarrel with her because in the end, he knew who would be the winner. He took a deep breath and smiled.

He knew exactly what his answer was. "Ok fine, I'll stay here with you for a little while longer, but until then, when it as lighten up a little, I'm gonna go back to Tails' place, Ok?" For Amy's response she just wrapped her arms around her blue knight and obscured her face in his fur once more.

"Thanks for being here with me Sonic…I knew I made the right choice for choosing you." She said just enough for him to hear. The male hedgehog was now staggered for words. He didn't know what to say. How could just a couple of words pierce his heart like a knife? Unpredictably, a clap of thunder flashed through the shadows outside, catching the elements of surprise by both hedgehogs. Sonic turned his attention back at the window.

The storm was getting worse. Lighting blazed through the sky once more. He felt something clung onto him tighter. He turned his concentration on Amy. He could feel her tremble a little in his arms. Tears were streaming down her creamy cheeks yet again. 'Man, if this is the way she acts around me I would hate to see the way she acts like when she's alone. Man, she probably cries herself to sleep.'

He thought. He shook his head from side to side briskly, endeavoring to push it a side. A smile heaved upon his lips. He knew that since he was there with her that everything was going to be all right. Unexpectedly the pink hedgehog felt herself being lifted up in midair. She opened her eyes, revealing them as beautiful as they always were. The first thing she saw was Sonic's sweet, smiling face.

His eyes could make her melt down into nothing. She cloaked her face in his soft, tan fur and resumed to let the small water pellets channel down her face once more. He was carrying her, bridal-style, to the couch. "There ya go." He said as he set Amy on the couch. "Ya know Amy, I probably should stay with you for awhile, since your electricity is out and stuff, huh?" Sonic assumed as he took his sunglasses off his forehead and fiddled around with them a little bit.

Unexpectedly, he heard a hurtful sob, and gawked his eyes on the girl before him. Tears were just coming out of her eyes as each one fell. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, desperately embracing them. She felt cold. Sonic could tell by her shivers that she was. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. He felt like his heart had just cleaved into two separate parts.

He looked intently down at his sunglasses and took a deep breath and placed them on the coffee table and gazed back up at the girl hedgehog. She still lingered to quiver and let the hot, salty tears flood down her cheeks. His mind now couldn't seem to stop thinking about her, it was like as if he was under some sort of enchantment. He rested his hand on his chin, thinking of what he could possibly do to cheer her up. After only fifteen seconds of thinking, he snapped his fingers in fulfillment, he now had a brilliant idea. "Hey, Amy?" He asked.

The crimson hedgehog gazed up at her friend through her tearful eyes. "Yeah, Sonic?" She asked and then sniffled.

"Hold on a second. I'll be right back." And with that the blue-blur raced off at a normal pace towards upstairs. Amy was now curious 'Just what is he doing?' She thought. So many questions were running through her mind. She turned her gaze back down upon her feet, waiting for the hedgehog to return.

Not soon after, he did. She turned her attention towards him once more. He was now approaching to her with a yellow blanket in his hands. She gave him a confused look through her tearful face. He swiftly sat down on the couch and draped the blanket over him and Amy both and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her more closer to his chest. "There we go." Sonic said as he finally got both of them contented.

"I betcha that feels better, doesn't it Amy?" He was right. It did feel better towards her. The blanket felt warm and wooly. She could experience more heat transfer from Sonic's body to her own. His tan fur felt soft and temperate as well. She could also hear the pace of his heartbeat, it was slow and steady.

She now felt moderate all around herself, or maybe it was just the fact that she was so close to her blue prince. She responded by nodding her head and snuggled up more closely to him, trying to listen more of the rhythm of his heartbeat. Sonic couldn't help but grin down at the girl. He liked having her close to him, he didn't know why but he did. He thought of many things that he liked about her. Beautiful, cute, funny, he liked everything about her. He wished he could tell her how the way he felt about her, but he thought it was best not to yet.

Unpredictably, a crack of thunder burst out into the sky, startling both hedgehogs. Sonic turned his concentration towards the window once more. It was getting more worse then what it was before. Suddenly, the sapphire hedgehog felt blistering tears plummet down onto his chest. He already knew what it was. He turned his concentration back towards the pink hedgehog. She was crying her eyes out once again, also wailing upsetting sobs.

He held her more closely to him. "Shhh…everything's gonna be Ok Amy…I promise." He stated as he began to stroke her quills. A smile was now curving his lips. He didn't know what came over him but soon he commenced to sing in a sweet, charming voice.

_I almost said I love you,_

Amy continued to sob, but this time it seemed to have calmed down.

_Could I really be that kinda guy_

She gazed up at the blue hedgehog. Tears continued to stream down her face.

_See one candle burning in your eye_

She rested her head back down onto his chest.

_And watch my heart fill up with butterflies_

He resumed to caress her quills. He closed his eyes and now commenced to rock her, just like father would do for a small child.

_I almost said I need you,_

_Girl, I shouldn't go there anymore_

_Act like I've never been in love before,_

_You'd probably think it's my first time_

He now embarked onto run his fingers through her barbs

_Is this what love is all about_

_Am I getting in too deep_

_Wouldn't wanna freak you out,_

_Make a promise I can't keep_

She sniffled lightly. That seemed now to be the only sound coming from her.

_Just close your eyes and hum along_

The pink hedgehog sealed her eyes shut and was now whirring to the sweet voice of Sonic.

_And I'll sing you one more love song _

_And if everything is still alright_

_Why don't you just crash here tonight_

The azure hedgehog had now just slowed down his rocking into a very dawdling pace.

_Just close your eyes and hum along_

_And I'll sing you one more love song_

_And if everything is still alright,_

_Why don't you just crash here tonight_

_Girl, everything is still alright_

_Why don't you just crash here tonight…_

After the sapphire hedgehog finished his song, he rested both of his hands onto her shoulders and brought her up to get a good look at her. His eyes met hers. Emerald to jade. Jade to emerald. It was like magic. Words couldn't describe on how both of the pair of hedgehogs were feeling right now, especially a certain cerulean one at that, but yet have a hint of sadness. The song he had just sang illustrated how he was.

He almost told her those three special words, he had watched his heart fill up with butterflies when he was about to. He saw an abandoned tear run down her cheek. He dabbed it away with his unclothed-thumb. He couldn't stand it anymore he had to say it. "Amy," The male hedgehog began, still persisting to fondle her face.

"Yes…Sonic?" She asked. The indigo hedgehog didn't know what came over him, but he unexpectedly skimmed his hand on the back of her swan-like neck, inching her closer to him as he suddenly began to do the same.

"I love you, could you ever forgive me for all the times that I've run away from you?" He whispered faintly.

"Of course I can, and the wait of you saying that was worth it…I love you too." She responded with the identical tone that he used, and then, lastly, her lips met his. It was a brief brushing of lips. Sonic appreciated the way her lips felt against his. Her lips were warm and moist. Her searing breath had the scent of cherries, man did he love that scent. Unexpectedly, he attempted to grace his teeth along her bottom-lip, but she didn't mind, as a matter of fact she kind of enjoyed it.

His breath had the scent of grapes. That was one of her favorite aromas of all time; even the slightest whiff just brings her down to her knees. Without warning, she suddenly felt something wet, tracing along her lips. Her eyes shot open in fright, but soon realized what it was. It just Sonic's tongue asking for an entrance. She closed her eyes and slighted her lips to a certain extent and allowed his tongue to slither in. He now commenced to lick the insides of her mouth from top to bottom, including her orifice.

She then realized that he was bucketing everything he had down into this kiss; soon, she commenced to as well. Now his tongue was coiling around with hers. He could feel that she was scorching-hot, but soon he could feel that he was the same, exact thing too. He surprisingly then hurled the warm blanket back off them. He knew that this wasn't enough for him. He knew that he had to have more, so then he commenced to deepen the kiss. His kiss was now more affectionate then hers.

Unexpectedly, Amy tumbled backwards, causing both her and Sonic to lay down with him on top of her. Her unprotected hands were now located onto his midpoint. She could feel the pace of his heartbeat go untamed. His heart was beating so promptly that felt like it was about to burst right out of his chest and that was going as fast as he would running. She couldn't help, but then run her hands through his peach-colored fur. She could feel all the muscles tense up in his body. She could feel him shiver a little over her touch.

He let out a soft moan. His soul felt like it was on fire with each road her hand would make in his fur. He knew that somehow he had to please her in return for gratifying him. He almost immediately he commenced to set his hands in motion by beginning to unbutton the top button, demonstrating a little of her breasts. He figured that was far enough for unbuttoning her shirt because he didn't want to disclose anything too prohibited. He then surprisingly sashayed his unprotected-hands around her body freely, preliminary from the stomach all the way up to her shoulders, massaging her. He could experience that her encompassing breasts were loose underneath her top, so she must have not been wearing a bra.

The crimson hedgehog shot her eyes wide open at the feel of his hands roaming approximately around her body. Not after a couple of seconds when she did, her eyelids soon commenced to close once more. She adored the way Sonic's hands journeyed around all over her body. She knew when he embarked onto shift more resilient and gradual that he was reassuring that her that everything is Ok and he wasn't going to do anything sexual with her and she trusted him. She knew that Sonic wasn't the type of guy to be in any of that sexuality stuff or anything like that and that he had accumulated her life countless of times, so she knew that she could trust him. She let out a yielding moan over his touch. It brought out a new intuition inside of her that transferred quivers down her spine.

The sapphire hedgehog now knew that he was satisfying her. He respected the way she felt against him while she shuddered and moaned a little as he was the same towards her. Both of the pair appeared to be taking pleasure in each other's company and body-heat. They both felt warm over each other's touch, kiss, and the way their bodies progressed heat to one another. Sonic knew deep down that he wanted this to go further, but he knew he couldn't. He knew it just wasn't the right time yet. He knew that maybe one day they could but for now, this would be the farthest he would go…

Unexpectedly, oxygen became a concern between both of them, otherwise they would resume. Sonic grudgingly polished his teeth over her lower-lip once more and reluctantly pulled away, but yet he still remained to be on top of her. They both unbolted their eyes, but only halfway, they now materialized to be in some sort of captivated daze. Both of their shades of pools emerged to be gleaming from the radiance of the small fire. Amy couldn't resist to grin from ear to ear. She had finally got the man of her dreams, as for Sonic, he couldn't help to do the same thing, because he finally told the girl that he feels affection for her. The cobalt hedgehog then gazed down at their exposed-hands and intertwined his fingers with hers, as if she was a part of him as he was a part of her, and peered back up at her jaded-green eyes.

"I love you, Amy Rose…I hope you know that, right?" The pink hedgehog couldn't help to giggle.

"Don't worry Sonic, I already know you do."

"You do?" He questioned. She couldn't help to snicker once again and then reached her other isolated hand up to his cheek.

"Of course I do Sonic." When her hand had finally reached his cheek, she soon embarked onto fondle it. He now developed to be more unperturbed over her touch. "And I don't want to change it and I couldn't have it any other way. And besides, I probably won't be able to find another good-looking guy like you." Both, Sonic and Amy couldn't help to guffaw over that statement. Sonic couldn't oppose to smirk even wider.

How could anybody produce that much joy to him? She truly was something else. "So, whadda say Amy, could you ever forgive me for all the times that I've run away from you?" He inquired for the second time. Amy couldn't help to let out a tiny giggle for the second time.

"I already answered that question Sonic?" The navy hedgehog just blinked his eyes a couple of times in confusion over her answer.

"You did?" He solicited, for the countless time she chortled.

"Of course I did. Remember, I said 'Of course I can.'" Sonic couldn't help to smile as she persisted to stroke his cheek. How could anybody be so pure, even though you would run away from them? Amy was disobediently a one of a kind person. "And…Wow…I wasn't expecting that to be my first kiss." Both of the pair chuckled over the way the crimson hedgehog had said that.

"Really? Then I betcha you're not expecting this one to be your second then!" Unexpectedly, the male hedgehog grabbed onto the female and rotated his body around; switching their positions, so now Amy was on top while Sonic was now on the bottom.

"Sonic!" She shouted through her giggling fits and then his lips convened hers once more. The kiss was just as strong and passionate as the other one they had just shared previously just moments ago. Not even fifteen seconds of kissing, she began to polish her teeth onto his bottom-lip, to her, his lower-lip seemed to taste more sweeter then his upper-lip. Unexpectedly, She let her tongue outline his lips, begging for access, just like he did before with her. Without hesitation, he disjointed his lips and permitted her tongue to slither inside and allowed her to lick his teeth from top to bottom. After she did, her tongue soon embarked onto interlock with his.

To Sonic it felt different having Amy's tongue in his own orifice. He had never experienced anything like this before, personally he treasured this kiss more then the last, because this time Amy was the one exploring the insides of his mouth, not the other way around. For some reason, it brought out a new emotion to him. Nothing could possibly be more better then this. They both let out small snickers over how their tongues tickled each other with each stroke. Almost immediately, Amy then commenced to let her naked-hands scurry through his tan pelt, creating lanes into it once more. She felt him shudder against her touch yet again, but this time it seemed more pleasant.

She could experience the momentum of his heart rate once more, this time it went more undomesticated. He let out yet another mellow moan, but yet this one sounded more congenial. Now, Sonic couldn't refuse to make an effort to try and delight her like he did the first time. He soon set his bare-hands in motion by drifting them around her body, manipulating it once again. He could feel her tremble a little more then habitual each time his undressed-hands converged down to her stomach, then mainly caressing her encircling, gratis breasts, and then all the way up to her shoulders. She let out another alternative grunt, but this one was heard more reduced then the last. She felt passionate about being on top.

She felt like she was a royal leader to the whole, entire world. She found Sonic's touch to be irresistible. Each touch he generated felt like ice, but for some reason she felt temperate, or maybe it was just the fact that she was sharing body-heat with the one she loved. Deep down, she felt like she could make love to him right now at this very second, but she knew that it was too early, but she knew, in the innermost part of Sonic, that he too felt the same way, which he did. Unexpectedly, air became the predicament between the two; otherwise they would have recommenced it. Unwillingly, the female hedgehog situated her tongue back inside her oral cavity and nibbled is bottom lip one last time and pulled away. They both disengaged their eyes intermediately.

The pair appeared to be in an abstraction over each other's sweet lips. A smile jerked up on Amy's lips and soon, she found that Sonic was smiling back. His smile had always made her weak in the knees. After realizing their position, She grudgingly sat up quite swiftly, and was now sitting down on her knees, soon Sonic did the same, but he had his legs hung over the couch. Soon his eyes caught on the sight of Amy's figure. He couldn't seem to let them make eye-contact with anything else in the room. She was endeavoring to fix her quills a little in the back with her elbows stretched out in the atmosphere.

Every curvature of her body was revealed to him, due to the fact that her blouse fit determinedly on her structure. "It's awfully hot in here." She stated. Unexpectedly, Amy attained her hands to the second button on the chemise and unfastened it and then did the same thing to the third, screening off even _more_ of her breasts then what they already were, and now also having the tiniest bit of her slim upper stomach area on view. "That's better." She exhaled in relief, feeling a trace of cool air rush toward her a little. She gazed over at the male hedgehog before her with a smile on her face.

His eyes still remained to be in contact with her girlish figure. Sonic's muzzle was just an unadulterated scarlet-color; he could have probably been noticed to be Knuckles or some sort of person or thing. His heart was just persuading through his torso, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack or a stroke. His body felt extremely warm all around him, especially down south. If Amy had detached another button, he could swear that her upper-area assents would have been publicized to him, including maybe a small amount of her lower-region additionally. He blushed even deeper at the thought of that. After comprehending of what he was executing, he turned his concentration down to the floor below him.

She couldn't help to smile even wider; she couldn't think of a time right now that he appeared so attractive to him. She unexpectedly scooted closer to the now timid hedgehog. Now, a hint of anxiety took over him, pellets of moisture embarked onto to pour down his forehead. "What? You liked what you were seeing?" She asked in an _extraordinarily _sexy tone that scent shivers down his spine. Now, tiny electrical charges set off in his body, he felt more and more kept reproducing themselves.

"Well, um…" The azure hedgehog was now lost for words. His face neutered a now darker shade of red. The female hedgehog just giggled over how the way he was performing, she found it to be relatively cute actually. Soon she closed her eyes and commenced to fix her back quills once more.

"Well, if ya like what you were seeing…" She paused for a moment and cracked one of her eyes open slightly. "Then there's plenty more of where that came from." She answered and then she closed her eye and then went back to what she was doing. The male hedgehog couldn't help to blink his eyes in perplexity. So many perverted thoughts were now fogged up in his mind. How could such a certain someone haze him up so easily? He then rattled his skull so hard that his quills quavered violently.

After he did, he still couldn't give the impression of gazing at her. He adored everything about her. She was perfect, a perfect body, a perfect voice, everything. Unexpectedly, an revolting smirk fashioned itself on his lips, he had a devastating idea. Not even a couple seconds when she was fixing her quills, she was unpredictably lifted off of her feet. "WHAAAAA!" She shouted.

Soon, she was met with a pair of emerald-green eyes, at that moment she knew exactly who it was, it was non-other then her saver. "Come on Amy, I think it's time that you went on to bed." Sonic stated to the female.

"But, I'm not-" Without prior notice, a small yawn had interrupted her sentence; after it had passed she spoke once more. "Tired." She finished, her body now suddenly felt heavy. Sonic couldn't help to chuckle.

"Well, I think right there had just answered your question Amy." He précised her and then let out another chuckle and then commenced to make his way towards the stairs.

"Says who exactly?" She teased. Now Sonic was journeying his way up.

"Well, says me of course." The crimson hedgehog couldn't help to giggle.

"Are you going to act like this all the time now when you're around me?" The male hedgehog let out another chuckle.

"And that Amy is a mystery that even the Chaotix can't solve." He stated firmly. Amy let out a absentminded sigh and burrowed her face in his light, brunette fur; Sonic couldn't help to smile as she did this. She loved the way his mane felt so malleable and tepid as she congregated some in her bare-hand, she felt like she was floating on a cloud in midair.

"Hey, Sonic?" She asked as she gazed up at the hedgehog cleaving her.

"Hmm? Yes, Amy?"

"I think I'm gonna need to unbutton another button on my shirt with it being so 'hot' up here." For the third time, the sapphire hedgehog couldn't help to chuckle, but this time over Amy's 'point.'

"Well, if ya do that Amy then you might be revealing a little too much." He assured her. In no time flat she caught on to what he was saying and giggled.

"I know that Sonic, but it's just so hot in here though. I think it's best that maybe I took my shirt off when we get to my bedroom." Sonic chuckled yet again.

"Ok, then you're just gonna make it feel even more 'hotter' to me." He pretended. Amy giggled.

"Just shut up and carry me to my bedroom Sonic." And with that said between them, Amy snuggled up intimately in Sonic's light russet tresses once more. Not after a couple of minutes later, Sonic had finally advanced into the young girl's room. The walls were painted a pink-shade darker then Amy's fur and the floor was made out of oak. There was a small cherry-oak dresser standing right by the bed and on the that dresser appeared to be a matching colored lamp with a white shade over the light bulb. Beside it sat a picture of her and Sonic together. It appeared to be a picture of them on the boat at the cruise they took on Mr. Thorndyke's yacht.

Amy had her arms wrapped around the cobalt hedgehog's neck, as she was in mid-air, as for Sonic, he had a shy grin on his features and was sort of hugging her back. It appeared to be quite cozy actually. He set the drowsy hedgehog down on the bed and draped the ashen sheet over her body, but not past her shoulders. Amy couldn't help to smile over how she was being treated like a small child while Sonic acted like some sort of parent or guardian towards her and by the looks of it, he couldn't help to smile neither. Her eyes were half-lidded, but to Sonic they still continued to show their glow. How could anybody appear to be so tired, but yet, they still appeared to look just like a doll? He pressed his soft lips to her forehead.

Amy loved the way his lips felt against it; they were so warm and moist. He then got down on his knees and commenced to stroke her quills, they felt so soft and adjacent to his fingertips. The female hedgehog couldn't have a better perfect moment then this. It was all just too perfect. All of a sudden, a thought had come to her mind, reasoning her smile to turn into the opposite. "Sonic," She began as she lifted her head up from her pillow.

"Yes, Amy?" He asked softly. She gazed down at his free-hand and reluctantly gripped a hold of it, not wanting his other hand to stop caressing her barbs.

"Could you please spend the rest of the night here…with me?" She requested as graciously as she could. He took a deep breath at her question and gazed down at the floor below him. The indigo hedgehog knew that this was going to come. As much as he hate to say it, he didn't want to leave neither, but he knew he had to. He peered back up at the other hedgehog before him and searched deep down into her eyes. He could see that they now hold a hint of sadness and were now trying to hold back what appeared to be tears.

"Amy…Tails is probably wondering where I'm at right about now. He's probably worried." She let out a small sniffle.

"I know that," Yet another small sniffle interrupted her. "I just don't like being here all by myself…especially the day you promised you'll never leave me." That last bit of the sentence pierced Sonic like a knife through his heart. At that moment he didn't know what to think. Suddenly, he found himself gawking at his surroundings. Not even ten seconds of doing so, his eyes caught on something he thought he would never see. Behind the lamp and the small picture was the same, exact, lavender rose he gave her when he came back to this world in a crystal-clear vase with ice, cold water in it that it was drinking.

He remembered that day like it was nothing, to every little word shared between to the details of how the conditions were outside that day. Unexpectedly, a depressing sob suspended his thoughts. He fixed his eyes on Amy. Pellets of water were just flowing down her cheeks. Her sniffles and sobs sounded so hurtful to his ears. He didn't like to see her cry; it was like as if she was sad a part of him was lost. "Hey, don't cry, Ok?"

He reassured her as he moved his hand, that was stroking her quills to her cheek and cleaned away the tears with his thumb. She sniffled once more. "I'm still a little scared of the storm." She confessed. Sonic couldn't help but smile.

"I know that." He then moved his head forward so now his forehead touched hers. Amy could feel Sonic's hot, grape-scented breath against her face. "But you mean to tell me that that lavender rose I gave you is still alive. I thought it would have been dead by now." He said no more then a whisper, but yet out of excitement.

"I take care of it everyday and I always think of you when I do." She confessed as she shook her head from side to side and resumed to let the tears fall down to her lips, they had the taste of sodium chloride.

"Amy…" He began, trying to get her attention, due to the fact that her eyes were closed, she didn't say anything. She continued to sob aggressively once more. "Amy, look at me." He said no more then a whisper, afraid that something would shatter. The crying girl opened her eyes and was met with a pair of emerald-green ones.

"What?" She blurted out harshly through her tears. She sniffled for the hundredth time.

"Shhh…do you wanna know something?" He asked, he didn't dare raise his voice.

"What?" She asked unsympathetically, but not like before and sniffled.

"Do ya wanna know what is the most beautiful rose that I've ever laid eyes on?"

"What?" She inquired and sniffled.

"You…you're the most beautiful rose that I've ever laid eyes on and I wouldn't want to trade it for anything…even for a gold one 'cause to me…you are a gold rose…do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" She sniffled yet again.

"Because you're sweet, beautiful, kind, funny, and do you know what else?"

"What?" She sniffled once more.

"You had planted seed in my heart that will always grow each time you show me how much you love me. Now, I know I'm not that good at being romantic or anything, but I'll try to do the best that I can Ok and besides…a promise is a promise Ok?" For her response, she just nodded her head, feeling more tears stream down her face, but this time they were tears of joy. She soon began to giggle, making the male hedgehog curious.

"What's so funny?" He asked as teasingly as he could, for the fact that he made her do so that it brought so much joy to him.

"I was just thinking…when did you have such a good way with words?" She asked through her giggles. Sonic now commenced to do the same.

"Well, lets just say…love does do crazy thing to you." He affirmed. They both snickered on that statement. After their laughing had seemed to seize they gazed deeply into each other's eyes, seeing the most important emotion in them…love.

"I love you…my true, blue hero." Amy confessed.

"And I love you…my beautiful, pink rose." Sonic acknowledged back.

"Sonic?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Does your heart love me too?" The male hedgehog let out a small chuckle.

"It always has, from the first day I saw you." He answered. Amy let out a small giggle. The female hedgehog's heart felt like it had just grew wings, she couldn't ask for nothing more. Unexpectedly, her small smile had faded.

"Sonic," She began.

"Yes, Amy?"

"Say it…"

"Say what Amy?"

"Say that you love me." For some reason this made the azure hedgehog nervous. He had said it before but this time it was different. It was indeed hard to inform the person that you feel affection for them, especially to say those three little words towards them. He moved his hand, that was on her cheek, and ran it through the quill that was framing her face and grinned. How could, anybody be so beautiful, but yet so kind? He felt like he was in a dream.

"_I love you…Amy Rose, and no matter what anybody says…you'll always be a golden rose to me." _The sapphire hedgehog couldn't think of a better occasion to have those words sluice over his tongue. He couldn't remember another day of when he had ever felt this happy, he felt like a million butterflies were soaring around inside his entire body.

"Sonic," She began once more.

"Yes Amy?" He asked as he gazed profoundly into her jaded pools and recommenced his hand through the quill framing her face once more.

"Kiss me…" With that said, the navy hedgehog did as he was commanded. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the last two, due to the fact that Amy was lethargic for the moment, but it showed them all they needed to know, instead of just exploring each other's oral cavity, they just nipped on each other's lips tenderly. The female hedgehog now knew the answer, her true love did love her in return and the best part was that there was rejection on Sonic's part and there was no blackmailing on hers. Both of the pair thought that each other's lips tasted sweet. They both felt like they were in heaven. Sadly, air became in issue towards Amy, so she reluctantly pulled away, no longer having her forehead touch his. "Sonic?"

"Yes, Amy?" He asked softly as he could, continuing to fiddle with the same quill casing her face once more. The crimson hedgehog unglued her lips to say something at first but closed it. Her eyes then caught sight of his and her hands, they were still linked together, hand in hand. She loved the way her fur felt against his, it brought out an unsullied feeling to her. Her mind was now clouded to the time Sonic had promised to never leave her side, and now he attended to keep it. She then peered back up at the hedgehog before her.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was frightened. "Ya know, if ya have something to say, you can tell me." Sonic encouraged her in the sweetest voice he could manage once more. How could anybody ever resist that charismatic voice of his and lie to him? That voice had always made her feel weak in the knees, but he only used it on rare occasions. She then exhaled a deep breath and planted her other hand on his, now her hands were incasing his like a sandwich.

"Could you please spend the rest of the night here with me?" She requested for the second time now. The azure hedgehog just knew that she was going to ask that once more, it was just a matter of time. He could already see a hint of sadness in her eyes. He knew that she was still petrified, with the storm going on and that the power was out, and that she would be all-alone at that matter and Tails' workshop would take him awhile to reach there, not to mention that he will be all soak and wet. At that moment, he already knew his answer. He breathed out a sigh, then grinned, and began to speak.

"Alright I'll spend the night with you, but I'll sleep on the couch, does that sound fair?" He questioned, still hoaxing the barb against her cheek.

"Fair enough." She stated as she nodded her head.

"Ok good, now off to bed." The cerulean hedgehog influenced as he stood up on his own two feet. The female hedgehog then finally rested her head on her pillow and got herself situated to where she was comfortable. After she did, Sonic adorned the white sheet past her shoulders and brushed his lips to her ear and stroke her quill one last time. "Good night, Amy."

The pink hedgehog couldn't help to smile. "Good night, Sonic." With that said, the cobalt hedgehog staggered over to the door and closed it almost all the way, now no more then a crack.

"Hey Amy,"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I love you." The pink hedgehog couldn't help to let out a small giggle, it felt good to hear just those three words from him.

"I love you too." And with that she fell asleep with an appealing grin on her features. A small smile then jerked onto his lips. He adored hearing her sweet voice, it sounded like the chime of a million crystals to him. He caught one last glance at the female hedgehog and then closed the door to only leave ten percent of it opened, tolerating a little light from downstairs to shine into the darkness. Now, outside of the girl's room, the male hedgehog patted his hands together, attempting to get off any dust on them, and couldn't help but feel so proud of himself, he felt like he had just won the Power Ball or some sort.

"There." He said as he located his fists on his pelvis. "Now, time to get ready for-" Unexpectedly, Sonic slipped down on the first step, causing him to fall completely down the stairway. Unfortunately, His large cranium hit on every step all the way down. Lastly, after falling down each step, he landed on the floor, face first. His skull felt like it had just been beaten with a fortified baseball bat. He groaned over the throbbing that was now taking place.

He heaved his head up from the carpet and then began to rub where the source of the pain was on his head. He let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess that love _does_ do crazy things to you." He suggested to no one around him, but himself. The male hedgehog reluctantly sat himself up on his feet and dusted off what appeared to be soot and then fixed his eyes on the couch before him. It was just the way it appeared to be as he left. He grinned from ear to ear, thinking of what had just happened there a couple of minutes ago, but then it him like a ton of bricks, he didn't have a pillow to recline on.

He gazed around his surroundings and then spotted what he was looking for and smiled even wider. In a small basket lazed a medium-sized, sallow pillow right beside the fireplace. He shook his head from side to side, he suspected that Amy had placed pillows in there just incased that she had wanted to sleep out on the couch or if someone wanted to spend the night, so, then he sauntered up and clutched a hold of the puffy cushion and gazed at the couch once more. He couldn't stop thinking how just one precious moment was set right on that. He then ambled right to the sofa and fluffed some of the pillow and rested it on the arm of the divan, then stretched his legs out on it, and pulled the blanket, on the ground before him, over his body, and situated one hand behind his head and then other around his stomach. He had never in his whole, entire life feel such a huge emotion feel so wonderful to him. He drafted out dreamy sigh and thought of all the wonderful events that had just happened.

"Boy, what a day. I never thought in my whole life I would ever feel this way, especially to just one person." Soon, the male hedgehog's body felt really heavy and exhausted. He then congested his eyes halfway. "I love Amy, very much and I know that she loves me in the same way that I do, but maybe…someday…me and her could maybe…do that, but maybe…just maybe…" Almost immediately, Sonic's eyelids dropped, clouting him into a deep slumber with second thoughts of him and Amy, but maybe…just maybe they could. Just then, at the top of the fleet of stairs, was non-other then Amy Rose herself with her blouse all the way buttoned up with one hand, clutching at the collar of her shirt and her other on the rail of the stairs, afraid that she was going to lose her balance. She felt cold, she felt like she was frozen, just like as if she had been in an ice storm for weeks.

Her eyes then caught sight of the hedgehog before her. He was sound asleep, with his breathing being sluggish and stable, and was right by the fire, sleeping down on the couch, wrapped up in a pleasant, warm blanket. He appeared so temperate in her eyes. She just had to get a better look at him, so then she commenced to walk down the stairs silently, concerned that she might awake him from his dreams. After she finally hiked down her final steps, she then fixed her eyes on him once more. He materialized so peaceful; his breathing was like a harmony to her ears. She swallowed real firmly as if a peanut butter sandwich was caught up in her throat.

She felt very uneasy. She then constricted the collar even tighter and finally swayed her feet to stroll up to him more; with every step she took, she could swear that he was getting more and more attractive by the second, she could experience her heart quicken, at her sudden movements. After when she was only a couple of meters away from his face she stopped her feet into a halt. She could feel the high temperature of the undersized blaze radiate heat to her body, but she still felt like she was frozen. She halfheartedly sited her hand on his forehead and then skated it all the way down to his cheek, it felt so moderate against her hand, and then unenthusiastically drew it away. Her hand now felt like as if all the ice that had surrounded it had all dissolved away. How could such one touch on his cheek make her hand feel so warm?

She resumed to peer down at the male hedgehog, he was still sound asleep. Unpredictably, the indigo hedgehog felt great weight of coldness on top of him. He felt like he had a limp feather underneath his nose. It was now crammed with the aroma of vanilla. He cracked one eye open to see what or who it was and grinned. The thing that was underneath his nose was a crimson-colored bang. He then closed his eye shut, he knew exactly who it was.

It was non-other then Amy Rose herself with her head situated on his torso, feeling his heartbeat through his chest and her bare-hand had collected some of his tan fur in it. She could already feel the wooly blanket and his body transfer some heat to hers. His hand was on her back holding her tight, alarmed that she might leave him unaccompanied. "Cold huh?" Sonic assumed. The crimson hedgehog nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's cold." The male hedgehog couldn't resist to chuckle a little.

"Well, to tell ya the truth, I think it's cold too…but…it's not so bad when you're here to warm me up a little." The female hedgehog heaved her head up to get a good look at the other hedgehog. He unbolted his eyelids so his pool met hers. Emerald to jade. Jade to emerald once more.

"Oh, really?" She teased. Sonic couldn't help to chuckle.

"Yeah, really."

"And what do you suppose I should do about it?"

"Well…you could start by just giving me a kiss on the lips." Amy just giggled.

"Well…that part I can do." So then they both inched closer to each other. "So what else I can do for you."

"Well…you could start by just going on dates with me…"

"Such as…" They were now just a meter away from their lips touching.

"Well…like going to the movies, going out to dinner, go for a walk on the beach, and all that with a bag of chips…" She giggled.

"I like the sound of that…" Amy stated and then their lips connected. The pink hedgehog just gnawed his lips once and then pulled away. "What else…"

"Well…you could give me another kiss right now, that's for sure…" The female hedgehog just giggled and leaned in close once more.

"You really are something else are you…" The sapphire hedgehog let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, most likely…"

"Well…you seem to have quite the list there, don't you think…"

"Yeah, well…I still got one more thing I still need to do on it tonight though…and I still need to do it real quick…"

"Really…and what would that be…" The female hedgehog was now just only a centimeter away from her lips skirmishing his.

"…Me asking you to marry to me…" He affirmed, lingering for Amy's lips to meet his. Swiftly, The crimson hedgehog pulled away to get a good look in his emerald-green eyes. At that moment, words couldn't even illustrate on how she felt. So many emotions were now built up inside of her that she couldn't even name them. All she could hear now was the words that Sonic had now just said.

"W-What?" Tears now assembled into her eyes. She let out a small sniffle. "What did you just say?" She questioned and then let another small sniffle. The male hedgehog couldn't help to chuckle.

"You heard me." He stated as he reached his hand, that was on her back, up to her cheek and sterilized her tears with his thumb and then swindled with the barb bordering her face. "I said 'Me asking you to marry me,' 'cause I think now…I can't live another day without you by my side." Amy couldn't help but let the tears descend liberally down her cheeks. Sonic couldn't help to grin even wider; having those words wash over his mouth felt so good to him. "Now, I know that I don't an engagement ring or anything, but I promise, the next time you and me go to the mall or go shopping, or if we stop by at a jewelry store, or something, I promise you that I'll let you go and pick out the ring Ok?" The female hedgehog just nodded her head, because she knew words wouldn't be able to come out of her mouth.

His smile cultivated even wider then what it was. He resumed to toy with her bristle. "So, whadda say Amy…will you marry me?" Words now _disobediently_ couldn't describe what she was feeling. She knew what she desired to say, but couldn't seem to get it past her lips. Sonic now felt a little uneasy about his offer.

"Well, come on…say something?" He begged as he preserved to play around with her quill once more. She tightened her grip on his fur and investigated unfathomably in his eyes. The only two emotions they held were simply honesty and affection. How could anybody ever be so untruthful in them? Soon the male hedgehog was answered with a pair lips that meshed with his own. After only nipping at his lips only a couple of times, she forlornly pulled away.

He wished it could have last longer, but it didn't but, he didn't mind. She now had a huge smile on her features but as for Sonic's; his was a mystifying one on his. "Well…does that answer your question?"

"Hmmm…yeah…I think it does." The male hedgehog now knew the answer and it was a defiant yes and he knew that both of them couldn't have been any happier with the results.

"So Sonic," Amy began.

"Hmm?" He asked as he continued to alter with her quill once more.

"When is this…'wedding' exactly?"

"Well, personally…I thought we could wait a year or two."

"Awww, but that's so far away?" She whined. The male hedgehog couldn't help to chuckle.

"I realized that, so then I got to thinking…that being as impatient as I am, I couldn't wait a year or two…so how about a few months?"

"Awww, but that still seems to be so faraway?" Once again he chuckled.

"I also realized that too, so then I got thinking of how impatient I am so then we may not get married in a few months…so how about a few weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we couldn't probably wait that long?"

"Yeah, then I thought of that too, so then I got to thinking _again_, that us being so impatient by then…we won't a few weeks…but a few days?"

"OK, now that I could live with." Sonic chuckled once more.

"Say Amy,"

"Hmm?"

"I still think I need another kiss from you…ya know just to make sure that it's a yes." The female hedgehog just giggled and inched closer to his face.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you…"

"Well, you could start by just conducting heat towards me like you're doing right now and blah, blah, blah…" Both of the lovers snickered over that statement and then their lips connected. Sonic could tell that Amy was very exhausted by the way her lips were nibbling on his, as for Sonic, he felt the same way. After kissing for seemed to be two minutes sorrowfully, both of them pulled away. They both wished it could have continued but it didn't, but it gave them all they needed to know, particularly a certain navy hedgehog. Amy then positioned her head back down onto his chest, like she had did just moments ago, and closed her eyes while Sonic put his hand, that was toying with her quill, back onto her backside and did the same. The hedgehog girl heaved out a dreamy sigh, she felt like she was in paradise and she knew that her blue prince felt the same way.

"Boy Sonic, ya haven't said a word about Tails so far. I figured you probably would have by now."

"Nah, I'm not worried, besides…I think Tails knew that I would end up crashing here tonight anyways." Amy couldn't help to giggle over at that statement.

"Yeah, you're probably right." At that moment Amy couldn't thank him enough because if it weren't for him sending Sonic over, none of this would have never happened. Without warning, Amy then suddenly felt a great feeling of chilliness rush through her and then noticed that it was just Sonic's body, so she opened her eyes and continued feel him shiver ever so slightly. "Hey, Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still cold?" She solicited in her sweet voice.

"Maybe a little…why?"

"Well, I betcha it would be warmer in my room then it would be downstairs." She explained.

"Why would ya say that Amy? We have the fire going down here?"

"Well, I betcha though it would be warmer in my bed, not to mention I also got a fireplace up there too." The male hedgehog sat himself up a little, causing her to as well.

"Ya do?"

"Yeah." The female hedgehog said a she nodded her nodded. "So, whadda say Sonic?" The male hedgehog now felt a little apprehensive over the girl's question. He now commenced to itch the back of his quills.

"Well, I don't know Amy, I mean-"

"Great! I'll meet ya upstairs." She interrupted and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got out of the cover and sprinted over to the stairway. The sapphire hedgehog was now flushed a beat red. How could just one girl give him a kiss on the cheek and his face was flushed in an instant? He shook his large cranium rapidly, trying to get that thought out of his head and then grinned shyly, watching her as she was racing towards the stairs. She lastly had approached the steps but was now out of breath, and gazed at the sight before her. The stairs didn't change at all they were just the same as they were, but to her, it now appeared to be a mountain.

Her determined smile had now made its way onto her lips. All of a sudden, she felt herself being wrapped up in a downy, gold blanket and was swept off of her feet. She now felt a little anxious of what had just happened, so she compressed her grip on the blanket. It was non-other then her blue prince, that had draped the blanket around her shoulders and lifted her up, just like the times he had rescued her. He now appeared to have a cocky grin on his features. "Ya know Amy, with you being my new fiancée and all, I think you really don't have to walk again." He stated.

The crimson hedgehog just kept gawking at the hedgehog before her with a puzzled look on her features; all the hedgehog did at that point was furnish her a wink and a small chuckle. At first she didn't know what to say, but presently, she found to respond by just smiling at him and he couldn't help to smile back. She couldn't think of a better moment of when she was happier. She had lastly got the man of her dreams, not to mention that now they were getting married in the next couple of days, and she knew, by the way his smile was, that he felt the same. "Ya know, you just exactly know what to say don't you?" Amy remarked

"Well, maybe I do…and maybe I don't…it's just that simple." They now commenced to walk up the stairs.

"Ok, that just goes to show you that you _defiantly _aresomething else are you?"

"Amy, you don't even know the half of it."

"Oh, really? Would ya care to share it with me?"

"Trust me Amy, I don't think we'll even have enough time."

"Well, we're walking up the stairs right now, and it's just you and me, so I think I can fit something in my schedule, so I think we do have enough time." The male hedgehog just sighed.

"Ok, fine. It all started when I was about five years old…"

**Couple of minutes later…**

Both of the pair were now back into the female hedgehog's room. Everything was absolutely in obscurity. Sonic found yet another box of matches in Amy's drawer right beside her bed. He sketched the thin stick across the box and now had made the smallest glow flicker in the room. "Well, it seems like you had quite the adventures when you were younger as well." Amy stated, watching her lover by the fireplace.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He assumed as he tossed the match in the logs, soon creating a blaze before them. The fireplace was exactly identical to the one from downstairs. His eyes excelled radiance from the diminutive inferno. How could anything be so beautiful but yet so dangerous? He got up on his own two feet and turned his attention towards the female. "Now, do you think you'll be Ok up here by yourself?"

He asked. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so, why? Were you going back downstairs to sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. Why?" Amy now felt a sharp pain inside her. She didn't want him to be downstairs when he was freezing like before, she wanted him to be up here with her, keeping her company. She sited her undressed hand on his cheek; it gave off the same variety of warmth when she had touched it earlier, and gazed deeply into his eyes. The light that withdrew from the fire revealed all the emotions that were detained in them, but love was the most accurate sentiment she could witness.

"Ya know Sonic, you don't have to sleep down on the couch. You can sleep up here with me if ya want to." The male hedgehog just identified that she was going to say that. He didn't want to leave her here, in her bedroom, all by herself neither, but something told him that she would be all right.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine, but thanks though."

"Are you sure, 'cause I betcha you'll stay warmer up here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He stated. The female hedgehog had now felt a little depressed. She wanted him to stay, but she understood his answer, but deep down, she couldn't bear it. She then let her hand drop and clutched onto the blanket, that was draped around her shoulders, tighter.

"Well…goodnight." Amy said in a sort of disheartened tone.

"Yeah…goodnight." Sonic alleged in the equivalent tone as hers, however he did not move, he felt like as if his feet were glued to the hardwood floor, something inside had told him to stay, but he knew he couldn't. Amy had swiftly noticed this; she felt a sudden bad feeling overcome her.

"Um…Sonic?" Yet, the sapphire hedgehog didn't move, he still kept his feet glued to the floor. He gazed down at the ground before him and then back up at the hedgehog before him. Her eyes gleamed from the undersized conflagration. How could anybody transpire to be so striking with even the tiniest light shining upon them? Unexpectedly, the azure hedgehog then finally unglued his feet from the ground and enthused them to move forward to the female then situated his hand behind her neckline and attached his lips to hers. At that moment, Amy knew he had misrepresented his decision.

Her lips were off by the rhythm of his, but soon, she found her way around and they were now in a breathtaking motion in perfect poetry. She could already feel Sonic's tongue outlining her bottom lip, imploring for an entrance, in no time soon, she gradually accepted. The male hedgehog wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. Her cherry-scented breath was so addicting to him that he felt like he could pass-out right here and right now. Her tongue would relocate jolts throughout his back and body, maybe even his mind, each time it disheveled his or lick his teeth from top to bottom. God, did she know what she was doing to him right now? He felt so addicted to her right now, more then he had ever felt in his life.

The pink hedgehog could tell that he was enjoying this as much as she was, so then she couldn't resist the urge to site her bare-hands on his chest and recommenced to dart her hands through his fur, crafting highways and such once more. He let out a soft moan over Amy's gracing touch. His soul now felt like it was in a blaze more then it was last time. God, did she know what she was _essentially _doing to him right now? He unpredictably felt a sudden urge that had crept up his entire body. He now experienced to be fantastically warm now, especially down south; this feeling was disobediently stronger then before. He just knew he had to do something in return, so then he reluctantly removed his hand, from behind her neck, and allowed both of his hands to grudgingly slide the golden blanket off her broad shoulders and allowed it to descend down to the floor and permitted his hand back where it was before, at the rear of her neck.

The pink hedgehog felt a sudden chill over come her. She unpredictably stopped moving her lips and pulled away and tolerated her hands to reach to a halt, but yet she still kept them on his chest and gazed into his emerald-green eyes once more. Amy could see all the emotions inside of them that they held, especially from the fire illumining them, happiness, affection…desire, everything. They were right there in front of her. All of them, they were there. She peered down at her hands of where they were positioned. Her hands were only just a couple of meters away from his midpoint, but she could feel just the bottom edge of the organ that was keeping him alive just thump through his chest like some sort of wild animal.

She stimulated her undressed-hands onto where she could feel the interior of his heart. She could literally feel his heart thump right through his chest and into her hands. She could accurately feel his heart go more uncultivated then it was before. She raked her head upward to get a good look at his eyes once more. She felt like she could just transform into some sort of liquid every time she lost herself in them. She knew what she wanted and she could tell that he wanted it too. Sonic could tell that she desired for it too, she had the desire for…him, and he had the desire for…her.

So…what _was _holding them back? He allowed his hand, that was not on her neck, to stroke the quill that was bordering her face and sited it on her cheek. He couldn't take it anymore. The urge inside of him grew surpass then anything he had ever felt. He felt the fire within him produce more and more higher then anything. He felt like it had now just reached up high into the heavens. He didn't know how much longer he could take this, but all he knew he couldn't pass the time any longer.

He had to do something right now, at this very second. He tolerated his hand, that was on her neck, up to her other cheek, so now that he was cupping her face in his hands and moved forward until his lips met hers once more. He didn't waste his time with such a soft kiss. He wanted it to be more wild and passionate then the last. He refined his teeth along her upper-lip as she nipped on his lower-lip once more. The top-half of her lip seemed to taste more sweet then her lower-half. His craving for her now developed more further.

He wanted to take in the scent of her quills. He wanted to be able to have his full of her mouth and taste. Amy unexpectedly felt something wet devise her lips, but she knew it was just his tongue entreating to enter her oral cavity, not a moment too soon, she progressively accepted, by separating her lips a little, endorsing him to insert his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was now dancing with hers in one outstanding motion. Her heart felt like it had now just grew wings and was now soaring up into the firmament. His grape-scented breath was searing hot on her cheeks, she would never ever trade that taste for the world, not even for a goldmine full of gold. The craving for…him grew more and more by the second.

She wanted to pleasure him _so _bad right now that she felt like she could die right here in front of him. She then remembered that she still remained to have her hands on his chest. She could remember the way of how he acted. God, she loved it when his soft moans filled up her ears, it was like some sort of melody to her. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to do something this instant right now. She suddenly encouraged her naked-hands to lane through his tan pelt. She esteemed the way his fur felt at the ends of her fingertips, his plucks of fur felt so soft and warm neighboring them.

She could feel his heart rate speed up with each touch she made in his fur, she could experience him shiver a little over the sensation. He let out a supple grunt. Yes, there it was, that soft moan she has been waiting to hear for merely a couple of minutes, but yet it seemed like hours to her. God, did she know what she was doing to him right now? His craving for her was now off the charts. Now he had wanted her body close to his, and most important, he wanted…her fur against his. He wanted to…touch her in ways that she thought she couldn't even experience.

He wanted his bare-hands and fingers to feel every curve of her body, every inch of it. He just had to have more. He just knew he had to, right now at this very second, otherwise he would go absolutely crazy. He finally shifted his hands away from her face by gliding them down to the collar of her blouse and allowed himself to permitted them to cruise unreservedly down to her breasts to all the way down to her slender stomach slowly and then retrace his route except when he would end it at the stomach, he would start there and would finish from where he started last time, and when he ended at the collar, he would start his starting-point there and end it at the conclusion of her stomach. She let out a low-key moan. God, he loved it when she moaned, it brought out an innovative sensation to him that he couldn't control, and the most extraordinary thing was…he liked it. He liked it a lot.

He could feel her shiver a little against his touch. God, now he wanted to pleasure her even _more _now. What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way before. He felt like he had tons of butterflies soaring around in his stomach. With each touch he would either shake or shiver and his back would have tiny electrical charges, setting off more of a craving for her. So…what _was_ wrong with him?

He now knew the answer. It was love, after all…love does do crazy things to you. Each time his hands roamed around her unfastened breasts, the tiny electrical charges would soon turn into huge sparks of fireworks. He now felt like he had massive forth of July firecracker bursting off inside of him like some sort of rocket going off to some sort of planet or just going up to the moon. To him, this still didn't seem to be enough. He could suddenly feel her body-heat through his fingers. She qualified to be warm, very warm.

She felt like she was burning in some sort of blaze. When he would reach up to the collar of her shirt, he could extremely feel all the heat go up into that area, if that area was just a little hotter, he could swear that he could feel his fingertips burn with intensity, but yet, the way they were feeling right now, they felt _so_ good against them. The urge inside of him that wanted to touch her and feel her fur against his was now at it's climax. He couldn't control it anymore, but after all…she did felt warm…and he knew what they both wanted, so… when his hands had finally attained to the collar of the shirt, he hesitantly allowed his hands to reach up to the first button and unfastened it slowly, afraid that she might get mad at him and tell him that she didn't love him anymore. Amy enjoyed the cool air that was stimulating her. She let out a soft groan over the refreshment that was now confining her. After finally realizing what Sonic was doing, she let out a small intake of breath but was soon interrupted when the male hedgehog claimed his mouth over hers yet again and swallowed it down his throat.

He couldn't resist permitting his hands to retrace every edge of her body once more. She still felt very warm underneath his hands. She let out yet another soft moan. God, now the urge inside of him now went beyond its peak. He was now using every single inch of his body just to maintain himself, man if she just let out one more, there was no telling of what he would do. Amy was now also at the same height as Sonic was. She couldn't take it anymore.

She now wanted him _extremely_ bad; nothing couldn't even describe of what she was feeling right now, absolutely nothing. She wanted to feel his fur against hers. She wanted to take in the scent of his breath. She wanted her hands and fingers to feel every inch of his body. She wanted to feel his body right next to hers. She wanted to…feel him inside of her. She now knew what she desired for.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt so right. And she could tell by the way Sonic was acting that…he wanted to feel her inside of him too. She now knew exactly what she wanted to do, although she wasn't suspecting it at first but now, she wanted to and so did her lover. At that moment, she reluctantly lifted her hands from his chest and went up to the second button of her shirt and unbolted it in a slow pace and did the same thing to the third. The azure hedgehog could swear now that his very own blood that was flowing through his veins was boiling at a degree of one-hundred three up to maybe one-hundred five, each time she was edifying more and more of her encircling breasts, especially with his hands roaming around them without self-control, each time he would come across them while repeating his sense of direction, starting at the end of her stomach to the collar of the shirt, beginning at the collar of her shirt to all the at the closing stages of her stomach. When Amy was just about to disengage the forth button, Sonic took that opportunity to accomplish his hands into a halt and conceded his fingers up to the small piece of fragment and grudgingly detached it. The female hedgehog let out another impressionable moan over how the cool air was washing over her.

Her hands and fingers still had the urge to feel every centimeter of his fur and body. As the sapphire hedgehog was disentangling the fifth, she found her prospect to site her hands on his chest and resumed to make paths with her fingers once more. Her ears were soon filled up with that musical, delicate moan of his. God, that sound never gets uninteresting to her, she felt like she could just listen to it for hours, maybe days, maybe weeks, maybe even months. With each moan he let out the more she wanted him. Sonic now couldn't manage himself. Each touch she made only made his temperature go up even higher, he now felt like was either one-hundred ten to one-hundred twenty.

He had to have her right now! The azure hedgehog then permitted his fingers to unravel the remaining buttons on her shirt, halfheartedly. The crimson hedgehog let out another mellifluous grunt over the burst of cool air she was now aware of when each button was undone. After when Sonic had finished, he unexpectedly pulled away gradually from the female hedgehog, due to the fact that he needed air. The only sound that filled up the room was the cracking sound of the fire smoldering the firewood. She made eye-contact on where her hands were. Her hands were sited right in the middle of his chest.

She could already feel the radiance of the heat coming from that area, her hands felt warm, but not too warm, they felt just right. She could also feel the pace of his heart, it felt like it was going as fast as feet would run, with each throb it felt like the waves a miniature sonic-boom, in her hands. She then gazed up at the hedgehog before her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of his very eyes. He could have sworn that there was an angel right before him; he then scanned her from head to toe. In view right before his eyes was non-other then Amy Rose in an unbuttoned, old work-shirt of his with no bra on or anything whatsoever standing right in front of him in a normal pair of white panties. Her whole entire slim stomach was completely on view.

Her breasts were almost completely revealed but the shirt covered up their upper content, which Sonic was thankful for. He peered back up at the hedgehog girl before him once more. Amy could see all the visible emotions in his eyes from the small fire once more; he appeared as if he had some sort of small candlelight in each of his eyes. She could already tell by the look in his pools of what emotion he held the most…desire, to Sonic, in his view; he could see the same thing in hers. He knew exactly what he wanted, and his desire for her couldn't wait any longer. At that moment, the azure hedgehog then compressed his lips onto hers once more. His mouth was now craving for that cherry-flavor she contained by in her mouth.

He commenced to permit his teeth cast over her upper-lip just like he did before. After when he did, Amy embarked onto do the same thing to his bottom lip, letting that sweet taste fulfill her mouth. She now wanted to have a taste of his grape-scented breath that now had the effect of making her brittle in the knees. When his teeth was just about to nip her lower lip, she took that prospect to authorize her tongue to insert into his oral cavity, when Sonic realized this, he soon motivated his tongue to be restless with hers. The female hedgehog could feel her thirst for him go more fervent. She had to accede to move her hands and arms in someway. After she memorized that she still remained to have her bare-hands on his chest, she instigated them to move freely around his tan pelt, feeling every spec of fur on him and creating courses at the ends of her fingertips.

The male hedgehog's body was now satisfying to be even _more _agitated. He had to do something instead of staying motionless. He soon activated his hands to wonder unreservedly around her body once more. He could hear a soft moan of Amy's fill up his ears. God, did she know what she did to him every time he heard one? It drove him crazy! Unexpectedly, the pink hedgehog felt herself being lifted off her feet, sourcing her moan at the end from positively relaxed to fearful, like some sort of muffled scream.

After only a couple of seconds of being held in mid-air, she knew precisely what or who it was. It was non-other then her fiancée sweeping her off her feet in his physically-powerful arms and commenced to stroll over to the bed before them, while enduring to kiss her very romantically, she now found that to be so incredibly, damn sexy about him being responsible for that one, swift motion he presently performed. After the azure hedgehog had made his destination, he surrendered the female smoothly onto her bed, on the breezy, comparatively, untidy, sallow, sheets, but unexpectedly, he found himself being conveyed forward, real kindheartedly and deliberated. At that moment, he then comprehended that Amy's arms were still wrapped around his neck, so he figured that was she was the reason for doing so. The male hedgehog was now obviously on top of the female. He now had his bare-hand sited at the stern of her head, allowing his fingers to stroke the back of her quills, she cherished the way his uncovered-hands felt, they felt so soft and warm. They both individually parted unwillingly over the huge lack of air between them and gazed benevolently within each other's partially-closured eyes as if they were in a daze.

Amy somehow couldn't take her eyes from Sonic's, it was like as if she was on a spell that was cast upon her, as for Sonic, he found her eyes to be like two unblemished, emeralds that you were only established in concealed caves. All was silent. All you could perceive was the sound of their irregular, profound, jagged breathing. Before the crimson hedgehog could act in response, the indigo hedgehog professed his lips over hers once more. He ravaged no time with yet another understated kiss. He was acquainted with that both of them were still at the lack of air, but this craving just had overcame him so well, and he knew that she felt the same. Over the huge amount of air that they both required, he presently masticated his teeth on her upper-lip without due consideration as she did the same to his lower-half, getting his fill of her sweet, sugary lips.

When Amy's lips parted ever so relatively to nip on his upper-lip for the second time, Sonic found that advantage to authorize his tongue to wave into her mouth and interlocked his tongue with hers genuinely sluggish, over the lack of air they both now jointed. The fire now burned with intension as if the dancing flames had resembled their love for each other and it cultivated prevailing by the second. After only about two minutes, the air-capacity became great between the brace of hedgehogs. They fancied the kiss to go further but they couldn't, so they both pulled away unwillingly and gaped at each other with incompletely-enveloped eyes once more. Sonic could pledge that Amy's eyes were getting more supplementary by the second as for the female hedgehog, she determined the same for his. Their serrated breathing overflowed the silent atmosphere along with the effervesced flames that was emblazing with passion. They both felt like they were under some sort of charm.

After air emerged to have regenerated throughout their bodies, they equally persisted to examine each other's flaring essence. Before the female hedgehog could reply, yet again, he knitted his lips on top of hers once more. He, again, for a second time, didn't squander time with another yielding kiss, it was just as brawny and fanatical as the last, perhaps even stronger. He had already commenced to nip the same, upper-half of her lip as she did the same to his minor-half, just like their last kiss they shared seconds ago. Without warning, the pink hedgehog revolved her body all the way, completely, around, swiveling both her and Sonic's positions with her now on top of him as he was underneath her. When the male hedgehog's mouth was fairly disengaged in panic, she found that to be the ideal prospect to plunge her tongue into his mouth and embarked onto interconnect hers with his, getting her fill over his sweltering-humid, grape-scented breath. The cerulean hedgehog now experienced to be relaxed over Amy's sudden surprise, and he was glad she did.

He now felt like his heart could just explode right out of his chest at this faithful instant. Thoughts now raced throughout his mind over how Amy's heart would feel against his, he now felt insane for not taking into his mind's demand. Not a moment too soon of when his intellect couldn't take it anymore, Sonic tolerated his arms to swathe approximately around her pelvis, drawing her forward, and licensed his open-to-element-hands to tread softly underneath her blouse, prickling in the region of her lower and upper-back area, crafting narrow avenues like she did before on his chest. He could show familiarity of how he felt the wintry shivers move stealthily along her spine pleasantly, to him, this demonstrated that she was captivating pleasure of it. He would empower his hands to start at the vastly end of her back and then would expedition up until he went bypass her shoulder-blades and then would start from there and trek down to her lower-back and would reduplicate his pattern frequently, this allowed a new feeling to arise in him, although it still didn't feel the same as he accomplished the front of her. He now could sense the female's heart slam against his; it was beating in time with his. The small combustion still resumed to sway into the cadence of the fast pace of the two hearts of the brace of hedgehogs, burning with both passion and desire.

Amy's nose was now teeming up the fragrance of the navy hedgehog's quills, they had the scent of smelling like lavender, yet another one of her dearly-loved traces that brought her weak in the knees. Unexpectedly, air became the impasse to the female, yet again. She favored this to lengthen, but it couldn't. She dragged her tongue into her oral cavity and provided him with two gentle nips on his lower-lip and pulled away at a snail's pace. Both of their breathing gave the impression of being more imbalanced and overflowed the atmosphere, repetitively again. They stared intently into each other's reasonably-restricted pools, to Amy; his still loitered to be serene. Still, a word remained not to be said.

After their gasps of air appeared to have seized and refined back into their bodies, they still remained to be discovering into another person's spirit. Before the cobalt hedgehog could get a word past his lips, the rose hedgehog inched her face nearer to his. They were now scarcely a centimeter apart. Swiftly, she compelled the stray quill behind her ear; in it's original spot, and then associated her lips to his once more. She didn't defy interfering with time on a mellow kiss, so she executed like he did, so she was now combating fire over fire. She was now already now scouring her teeth on the lower-component of his lip and soon she found him to be doing the similar thing to her upper-lip. The urge inside of Sonic couldn't take it anymore.

Every touch, stroke, and kiss to him just allowed his heart to throb dreadfully in his chest, all in view of the fact that he didn't take in it's demand for her to pass by every second. Then, unpredictably, not waiting a second afterward, the male hedgehog revolved his corpse around, toggling their positions yet again, so now he was on top and she was underneath, reasoning his lips to be apart from hers, with her absconding a large intake of air in surprise. Sonic grinned as she did so; it brought the urge inside of him to inflate to entire, fresh level. Unexpectedly, her gasp was broken up into a diffused moan when he fused his lips to hers, propelling his tongue into her mouth, yet again, and ingested the grunt down his esophagus. His tongue was now formerly meandering with hers, but yet, this still seemed not to be sufficient. He now experienced yet another discharge of heat go right between his legs again for the more time appeared to exceed. Amy couldn't take it anymore of how her hands were not crafting anything in his fur or quills; it drove her barmy!

The female hedgehog then apprehended that her bare-hands were now sited on his lower-back, just like his hands were on her earlier. So then, she permitted to run her fingers through his lower-back until she attained to the part underneath his back-quills and then would retrace her steps by starting where she ended to the location of where she started, discerning every spec of his quills he had on his back. The male hedgehog had to do something right now at this instant, since Amy was manipulating his back, he distinguished that he had to return the act of kindness. So then, at that juncture when his body couldn't take it anymore, he inaugurated to allocate his exposed-hands to be sited at the lower-region of her stomach and commenced to leisurely sway his unclothed-hands on each curve she had on her cadaver. After when Sonic's naked-hands had went past her encircling mounds and up to her shoulders, the impulse inside him been converted into yet, another echelon. He couldn't take it anymore, so it triumph over him. So then…he activated his stripped-hands to the unbuttoned blouse and drifted it off her shoulders competently…and then…did the something to her sallow panties…

The petite fire was now converted to be more muscular over of how the flames persuaded to be more great with each touch and stroke both hedgehogs inflicted on each other. The female hedgehog was now inclusively bare now underneath the male hedgehog. She let out a mellifluous moan over how Sonic resumed to be kissing her outstandingly, romantically and kneading her unreservedly-exposed body with his ungloved-hands, rambling around every arc of her body. She was being converged in ways she thought she would never feel, while she was meandering her naked-hands through his tan pelt like she did before, she discovered that molding his back wasn't as high-quality as it was scuttling her fingers through his chest. Erratically, the male hedgehog drew his lips away from hers, reasoning her moan to be suspended, and secured his moderately-swathed eyes on hers, as their sound of profound breathing once more, however Sonic suddenly noticed something he thought that he would never see…a mention of wretchedness. At that juncture, he knew exactly what she was acknowledging on. Thoughts were now just sprinting around in her mind about how the male hedgehog thought of her body being unclothed by anything.

For only his response, he gazed down at their exposed-hands and tolerated his fingers to intertwine with hers, and peered back into her jaded-color eyes, as if he was a part of her and she was a part of him, heartening her that he loved her just the way she is, but, truth to be told, she was without a doubt beautiful. Her structure was formed to be in a shape of an hourglass, reasoning every curve on her body, to him, to be ideal. Her corpse wasn't either too big or too small; she was just flawless. She appeared as if she was a guardian angel that had came unswervingly down from the heavens. She was indeed, a look to pass away for. Both hedgehogs maintained to examine each other's soul exceedingly sincerely; it was as if nothing in the world mattered to them anymore. Still, nothing had misrepresented their pools, except to them that they appeared as if they were getting more striking by the second.

Before the female hedgehog could assemble a word past her lips, for the hundredth time, the male hedgehog frayed his lips onto the gape of her neck and would periodically ensue them down to her collarbone for the first time. Amy thought she could never experience anybody kiss her in ways Sonic would, this went far beyond of what she had dreamed of. He could already be informed by the sounds of her small, yet gentle moans fill up his ears every time he would either lick, suck, or nip her neckline or lapel, ever so tenderly. Every time he heard one, it would reason his leg to forage in the angel formed by the junction of her legs ever so soothingly and leisurely, sourcing her to give off more of her vanilla scent and now had it prepared it's way onto him and was now releasing extra, tranquiller moans, which drove him more to the extreme, but Amy had to confess that it did felt…comparatively pleasant. After apprehending what he was executing, down her lower-area, she knew that she had to end it so she finally spoke. "Sonic…" She only managed to say over her lips, struggling to not let out a moan at the end, but failed.

"Hmm?" He administered to pass, while still resuming to kiss her neck and would occasionally stalk his lips down to her collarbone and leasing his leg to still be in action, for only two seconds and then drew his head up to get the perfect view of her jaded-green eyes and swiftly congested his leg's deed to stop. "Yeah, Amy?" He questioned in a somewhat hushed tone as he was giving off uneven intakes of air through his nose. Before Sonic could acquire a word past his lips, the female hedgehog dwelled her lips onto the cleft of his neck and would sometimes pursue them down onto his torso, much like he did before. She could already overhear his soft moans that sounded like music to her ears when she would either lick, suck, or deteriorate her teeth onto his décolletage ever so lightly, frightened that she might depict blood on him. Every time he would let one escape his lips, it would motivate her leg to mince up in his most perceptive aspect ever so imperceptibly and progressively, just like he did before, making him moan additionally and more delicately, now endeavoring his lavender scent to loom onto her.

Nothing could describe on what Sonic was feeling, words couldn't even clarify it. After comprehending on what she was doing, down his sensitive area, he knew that somehow this had to end soon. "Amy…" He began but was cut off by his own moan, but the crimson hedgehog didn't respond, instead she reserved to be doing her procedures. "Amy…" He called her name out for the second time, but was discontinued by another moan at the end.

"Hmm?" The female hedgehog supervised to say as she resumed to kiss his neck and would continue to trail her kisses down onto his chest and abrade her leg in his generally, susceptible portion for only a couple of more seconds and then entice her head back to gaze into his emerald-green eyes and summarily discontinued her leg movement. "Yeah, Sonic?" She inquired the identical tone that he did once before as she was breathing through her nose rather unevenly. The male hedgehog didn't act in response, due to the fact that he was _so_ memorized by her feminine beauty. A beady, black nose that suited her real well. Her jaded-green eyes filled with such compassion that he could just mislay himself in them.

Lips that had the taste of sugar with her breath having the scent of cherries. Hot-pink-colored fur that felt soft to the touch and appeared eye-catching with the smallest radiance brisling over it. And quills that were relatively muddled, due to the fact of them tossing, turning, and imbibing each other in with each touch and kiss they shared. Lastly, for the azure hedgehog's reply, he just secured his lips with hers once more. He was now already refining his teeth on her bottom-lip as she did the same to his upper-lip, both being incredibly gentle, just like they did before, equally receiving that sugary-zest that they could never get enough of out of one another. Amy couldn't obtain it to any other further extent; she had to encompass him right _now_! Without caution, Sonic felt his corpse to gyrate before him.

He now knew exactly what had happened, the hedgehog girl had levered their positions so now he was on the bottom while she was on top of him, he could already experience more of her body-heat, due to the fact that both of her legs were now on the both sides of his body. When the male hedgehog's lips were fractioned to somewhat extent, Amy found that opportunity to insert her damp and clammy tongue into his oral cavity, so now her tongue was engaging in recreation with his and had his grape-scented breath hot on her cheeks, however, still this didn't get her fill. She had to move her body in anyway possible. After realizing her exposed-hands were on his torso, she inaugurated to bustled her hands through his tan pelt once more, experiencing each and every pluck of fur on him, almost immediately, the atmosphere was crammed up with the resonance of Sonic's moan. The male hedgehog could now feel his fur against hers, however this wasn't near of what he desired for. He cherished the way he was getting the fill of her scent, and taste of her mouth and body, but to him, it still wasn't enough.

He knew that he just had to have more, he just had to move some sort of part on his body. After realizing he now had his bare-hands sited on the lower-district of her stomach, he originated them to scuttle upward genuinely steadily until he would reach up to her shoulders and would repeat his pattern from starting there and then at the place he started before, just like he did in the past, mauling her velvety fur and every arch at the ends of his fingertips, above and beyond. Every time when he would permit his stripped-hands to journey, particularly in the chest area, she would let out additional tranquil moans of how he would unwind the muscles in her breasts and augment circulation to them, manufacturing her to be abruptly temperate. At that split second on, lastly…they inserted each other into another's one soul…

The petite blaze now burned with all it's might and swayed with passion as if it materialized the affection that both brace of hedgehogs were now sharing. Rain persisted to descend down from the dark billows in the night-sky outside the house, drenching everything in its path. Some people say that, people don't fall in love mainly in small moments, or if it was just a simple deed a friend told them to do. Well…Sonic and Amy proved everybody incorrect and if it wasn't for Tails distributing the blue blur over to the girl that treated him like a little brother and who was truly in love with his best-friend, this magical night would have never happened. And as for these two lovers, they were now satisfied, as for Sonic, who had finally confessed his love to the girl he deeply felt affection for since he lied eyes on her, and Amy who had conclusively got the man she loved more then the whole world. And tonight…they were presenting their love to one another as more tossing, turning, massages, embraces, and kisses will be shared throughout the whole night.

* * *

**Um...sorry for the "you know what" ending. I hope ya guys enjoyed reading it. Next time I'll post my most recent fanfiction that I've been working on for quite some time now.**

**Later! And if You're wondering about the song. The song is called 'Crash Here Tonight' By Tobey Keith. That song inspire to wright this fanfic.**

**Please don't flame me.**


End file.
